


You're Safe At Home, Theseus

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Being Manipulative, Gen, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Technoblade being a good older brother, hurt/comfort?, ptsd of sorts, trauma-induced nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy keeps having nightmares about Dream.Mentions of manipulation of a minor (to a degree), nightmares, and panic attacks.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 317





	You're Safe At Home, Theseus

Tommy shot up in bed. Another night, another nightmare.

Dream was back. Trying to take him away again. Away from his safe place. Away from Technoblade.

He couldn't bare to wake Technoblade up. It was better to suffer alone than to risk upsetting Techno.

Why was he so afraid that Technoblade would snap at him..? Techno had never done such a thing to him; they were brothers.

The fear still plagued his mind as he started breathing faster, his mouth and nose going numb. 

"I can't- I can't breathe- Dream?! Ghostbur?! Tech- Techno?!" Tommy whisper-yelled. He didn't want to actually wake anyone up. He pulled his knees up to his chest and kept panicking, tears streaming down his face.

"Tommy. Tommy! Are you okay?"

Tommy nervously looked up, and Technoblade was in the doorway. "I'm- I'm sorry..."

"Goddammit, Tommy, no. Don't be sorry." Techno rushed over to the boy, taking a place on his bed. "What happened?"

"Nightmare. Dream. He's back... He'll take me away. I- I- I can't go back, Techno!" Tommy had scooted closer to Technoblade, silently trying to ask his brother for a hug. Techno was at least twice his size, and safe. Techno was always the best person to go to when Tommy was scared, besides Phil.

"C'mere, kid." Technoblade pulled the younger into a hug, rubbing his back the way he remembered Phil used to when the boys would be upset over things when they were younger. "You're alright. You're safe, here. With me. Dream can't, and won't, get you here."

Tommy's breathing was starting to even out. Though, it was still ragged. "Can you stay? Please? For the night, just stay. I'm scared, Techno..."

"Yeah. I'll stay."

The brothers stayed like that for awhile, hugging eachother in silence.

Tommy was the first to speak up, "I miss your long hair, Technoblade."

"I do too. Kinda. But, Wilbur's not around to help me take care of it so... I cut it."

"If... If you grow it out, I can learn how to help. If you want me to, of course." Tommy started playing with his brother's hair. It only went past his ears, now. The roots were starting to show, as well. Technoblade had dirty blond hair, naturally. 

"I'll think about it, okay? You need to go back to sleep."

"Stay. Please. I don't want to be alone again. I can't be alone again..." 

"Calm down. You're going to work yourself up all over again. You're safe; I'm not leaving." He hugged Tommy just a bit closer, as if to emphasize the fact that he wouldn't be leaving.

"Thank you... Technoblade... I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. Go to sleep."

That's how the boys fell asleep that night. Sitting up on Tommy's bed, holding eachother. Phil wasn't here at the moment, and Ghostbur was away.

All they had were eachother. And that was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO IM GONNA BE HONEST I ONLY WROTE THIS BECAUSE I NEEDED GOOD TECHNO & TOMMY CONTENT


End file.
